Perfect World
by sky75rk
Summary: My version of Nuriko's death. thoughts of Nuriko before he died. did he feel satisfied when he died? did he accomplished everything as a shichi seishi?


Perfect World   
by: sky75rk   
A Fushigi Yuugi Songfic   
  
a/n: take note: this takes place when Nuriko was fighting Ashitare in the mountain. (I forgot the name of the mountain)   
  
***   
  
-=Nuriko's POV=-   
  
I must win...   
  
I must protect Miaka...   
  
Iie.. I must protect the Suzaku no miko...   
  
I must win...   
  
I must win...   
  
Defeat Ashitare...   
  
Defeat...   
  
defeat...   
  
Protect...   
  
protect...   
  
***   
  
Nuriko was desperately trying to defeat the Seiryuu Seishi, Ashitare, using every ounce of strength he has. He   
has vowed to himself that he will never let this dangerous creature to lay a single finger to Miaka.   
  
Nuriko charged Ashitare. While Ashitare eluded the attacks of Nuriko, he made up a plan on how to eliminate him.   
  
Ashitare jumped and leveled Nuriko on air, using his claws to dig in his skin. Nuriko was caught off-guard, but   
made a decision that he will win, no matter what. Not minding even if he died, just as long he completes his last  
task as a Suzaku seishi.   
  
Nuriko somersaulted backwards, holding an arm around Ashitare, trying to choke him. He succeeded, but barely made it.   
He was losing energy fast, and he knew that his life was fading out fast. He knew that he needed to rest, but he also   
knew that he had one more thing left to do.   
  
Nuriko walked towards the rock that held the door closed. He closed his eyes, and pleaded to Suzaku, and his comrades   
to give him the strength to lift up the boulder.   
  
"Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori-sama, minna, onegai...give me the strength..."   
  
A bright red light began to appear at Nuriko's wristband, and it constantly gave him the strength to lift the boulder.   
He threw it to the other side and walked away to it. He saw a light from above and knew instantly that it was meant for   
him.   
  
"Kou..rin, is that you?..di..did you co-come to get..me?" Nuriko said, before he collapsed. The only thing he remembered   
is the voices that was calling for him.   
  
//mizu ni utsuru tsuki wo miru kara  
yurete shimau  
zujou ni aru hikari wa sore wo  
tada mite'ru dake...  
(Looking at the moon relected in the water,  
I couldn't help but shake  
The light overhead  
just looks at that...)//   
  
***   
-=Nuriko's POV=-   
  
I opened my eyes, slowly. I'm alive? I'm surprised that I was. I felt warm and looked at the person beside me.   
  
It was Miaka. She was crying. Crying over me. Crying because we knew that I was dying.   
  
But I never wanted to see Miaka cry.   
  
"Mia..ka why..are you crying?" I asked, although I almost didn't make out the words I wanted to say.   
  
Miaka looked at me, cracking a smile when she saw that my eyes are open and when she heard me speaking. She   
immediately turned to Tamahome.   
  
"Tamahome! Hora! Nuriko wa..Nuriko wa mada ikiteru!" she said at Tamahome. Tears spilled again at her cheeks, though   
this time, I'm certain that it is beacause she's happy.   
  
"Yokatta, Nuriko!" Tama-chan said. "Just hang on, Mitsukake-tachi will be here any minute,"   
  
I was resting on Tamahome's lap now. Breathing is becoming very hard for me to do. Miaka was still crying beside me.  
I lifted my hand and dried the tears.   
  
"Don't...cry, Miaka," I cooed. This might be the last time I'll comfort Miaka before I go off to the other world.   
  
Miaka held my hand and rested her cheek on it.   
  
//kizutsuite yowaru teoi no KEMONO demo  
ikiru no ka nigeru no ka subete jibun shidai  
(Even if an injured, weakening, wounded beast  
lives or runs away is all up to itself..)//   
  
"..didn't..I promise you that I'll always protect you? You're so clumsy and stupid that you need someone beside you   
always..."   
  
Miaka held my hand tighter.   
  
I continued. "..please stop crying... Miaka, I want you to be strong, ne? Be strong to overcome all the trials and   
obstacles that you may encounter...defeat Seiryuu.." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Miaka laughed forcefully, "What are you saying? Don't talk like you're gonna die! Mitsukake will come...Kitto!" Miaka   
said. She was worried, deathly worried that I may not make it.   
  
Tamahome watched Miaka as she cried over me. He couldn't do anything. He was worried about me too. His eyes tells it.   
  
"Tama..promise me, that you'll protect Miaka. Zettai ni..." I wanted to say all the things I wanted before I die.   
I wanted them to give their best to defeat Seiryuu.   
  
Tamahome smiled slightly, "What are you talking about? Of course, I'll protect Miaka. WE'LL protect Miaka, together with   
everyone..." he exclaimed.   
  
//sora wa takaku hateshinai keredo  
hikari dake wa oshiminaku aru  
donna toki mo mimamotte-iru yo  
ai to yuu na no Perfect World  
(The sky is high, unending, but  
light is the only thing it doesn't hold back.  
I will always be watching over  
the Perfect World called love..)//   
  
"...be confident about yourself, ne?"   
  
Tears spilled once again. Miaka held my hand tighter, scared to let go. Tamahome held me tighter too.   
  
"J-just hang on. When Mitsukake arrives, you'll be better again! Don't talk like you'll die.." Miaka words died down   
and she stood up and ran away. "..I'll go fetch them, ne?" she continued.   
  
//tsurai toki wo norikoeru tabi  
mabushiku naru  
shirazu shirazu eranda koto ga  
jishin ni naru yo  
(Whenever I overcome the difficult times,  
I become dazzlingly bright  
Before I knew it, I began to have confidence  
in what I chose...)//  
  
I felt myself getting sleepy. I felt my body weakening. I smiled one more time before death claimed me.   
  
***   
  
Then suddenly, Nuriko's shoulder fell. Tamahome clung on, embracing Nuriko.   
  
"Nuriko...Nuriko..." Tamahome cried out.   
  
Miaka stopped from walking and fell down the cold, hard snow, crawling back to where Nuriko lay dead.   
  
"Uso! You're lying! Nuriko was j-just talking to us! He even promised me that he'll protect me!" Miaka held Tamahome   
by the collar. "..oshiete..Nuriko wa mada ikiteru, ne?" Miaka said tears spilling down once again.   
  
Tamahome shook his head. He, too, was crying now.   
  
Miaka shook Tamahome more fiercefully this time, then let go. "Hn. Who needs you anyway? You're useless!" Miaka turned to   
Nuriko and touched his face, stroking it gently. "Ne, Nuriko...open your eyes.. open your eyes and tell Tamahome that you're   
still alive..onegai.."   
  
Still unmoving, Miaka cried loudly and then ran away from Tamahome.   
  
At the same time, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko arrived. Tamahome stood up and went towards the four. He held  
Tasuki by the shoulder.   
  
"Nani, kore wa?" Tasuki muttered.   
  
"Nuriko died. He fought against a Seiryuu Seishi all by himself," Tamahome explained.   
  
Tears came out of the usually genki bandit. Tasuki went to Mitsukake. "Ne, you can still save Nuriko, ne? All you have to   
do is heal him, ne"   
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "I can't bring a person back to life. I can only heal wounds." Hearing this, Tasuki broke down.   
  
"Sou na.."   
  
//umi no soko nemuru hito wa shinshu no you  
arawarete migakarete kagayaki wo fukameru  
(Sleeping at the bottom of the ocean, people are like pearls  
Being washed, and polished, intensifying their brilliance..)//   
  
***   
  
Miaka took one last glance at where Nuriko was buried, promising that she'll get the sacred jewel. She, then moved forward,   
together with everyone. Each has a memory of their comrade with them.   
  
They weren't half-way yet to the sacred jewel when two people stood on their way.   
  
It was the Genbu Shichi Seishi.   
  
Tamahome and Tasuki fought them, despairing when they couldn't defeat them. They found it hard but they made a vow that they  
would not waste the death of Nuriko by giving up.   
  
Miaka ran towards the two ghosts of the Genbu Seishi and begged to them.   
  
//sora wa takaku harewataru sekai  
yuki wa tokete uruoi ni naru  
donna toki mo tachiagaru yuuki  
KIMI no naka ni aru yo  
(World where the sky is high and clearing  
The snow is melting, turning into moisture  
The courage to stand up  
is always within you...)//   
  
"Onegai..I'll do anything just please, let us through.." Miaka pleaded.   
  
The two of them thought for a moment before replying. "Anything?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
They looked at each other and ordered Miaka, "Take of all your clothes,"   
  
Tamahome was shocked and told Miaka that she shouldn't do it. Asking her to reject the task. But Miaka wouldn't listen. She   
was definite, sure that she wants to do it. She took of her clothes except the undergarments.   
  
One of them made a spell. Then suddenly ice came out, freezing Miaka's whole body.   
  
'It was only a matter of minutes 'till Miaka's breathing stops.' That's what they told them. Tamahome couldn't hold himself  
any longer, he wanted to help his loved one.   
  
Tamahome chraged to her. But it seems like that a wall of ice stopped him and threw him back.   
  
"It won't melt even with your friends' fire," they explained.   
  
All they could do is watch, watch as Miaka was slowly losing her life. Fading away like the dusk.   
  
'Is this the end? Nuriko..Nuriko...' ()   
  
Then a red light surrounded the whole being of Miaka and it cracked the ice. Nuriko's wristband transformed and it gave Miaka  
the strength to release herself.   
  
Miaka sat down, coughing and trying to catch her breath. Then she looked at her arm and watched the armor turn back into it's   
normal form.   
  
//daite daite dakiokosu dake ga  
tabun kitto yasashisa ja nai  
donna toki mo tachiagaru yuuki  
kimi no naka ni aru yo  
ai to yuu na no Perfect World   
(Just embracing, embracing, and lifting someone in your arms  
is probably, surely, not kindness.  
The courage to stand up  
is always within you.  
A perfect world called love..)//   
  
'Nuriko..you're here after all...protecting me...protecting us...'   
  
-=OWARI=-   
  
a/n: this is when Nuriko died. it's my own version and I'm sorry if it's kinda lame. I kinda took   
the outline from the original story, so this may not be, from you point of view, a fanfic.   
  
though it's still a fanfic because it is made by me! a fan!   
  
But I do hope that you'll review this. I accept any kind of reviews. Even flames!   
  
arigatou..   
  
-=sky75rk=- 


End file.
